Being a Musician
This is a copy of the great guide from http://sotabrasil.com.br/en/music-musical-instruments/ for safekeeping Do you want to wake the hidden musician in you? Are you ready to play the flute, accordion, piano, and much more? What about setting up a music band with your friends to play your favorite songs? Or even write your own songs and show them to the world? In SotA you can, using their instruments and music system. Acquiring musical instruments Musical instruments can be obtained in several ways: finding them on maps, looting them from corpses, buying from NPCs or another player, crafting them or buying them from the Add-On Store at the SotA official website. Just remember that if you take an instrument (or any other items) that belongs to a NPC you will lose virtue points. So think twice before stealing, because it will affect your game. Playing musical instruments There are two types of instruments: equipped and non-equipped. * Equipped instruments: flutes, accordions, bag pipes and other small instruments that must be equipped before you can use them, and then be readied with the “/play” command. * Non-equipped instruments: pianos, street organs, drums and other large instruments that just need be interacted with. Freestyle songs Once you readied (or interacted with) an instrument you can use your keyboard to play notes by pressing keys 1-8. This is the most limited way of playing music, but it can be really fun. Or really annoying, depending on the point of view. �� Using sheet music Sheet music can be crafted or bought from other players. Double-click a sheet music in your inventory to start playing. You can also attach a custom musical file to a sheet music, the same way you create custom books. This process will transcribe the contents of the file to the sheet, so make sure you listen to the song before you create the item to avoid unpleasant surprises. In addition to being sold or given to other players, they are also decoration items and can be displayed in your house. Using custom musical files If you place custom music files into the Sheet Music* folder, equip a musical instrument (or interact with a large one) and type “/play ” (replace with the file name), you’ll start playing the contents of the file. By default, when you install the game it puts a copy of RuleBritannia.abc, so give it a try! Music files must be in the .abc or .mml format, or the game won’t read them. *The Sheet Music folder, by default, is located in: Windows: %AppData%\Portalarium\Shroud of the Avatar\Sheet Music Mac: /Users//.config/Portalarium/Shroud of the Avatar/Sheet Music Linux: ~/.config/Portalarium/Shroud of the Avatar/Sheet Music Using “band files” “Band files” collect solo parts of the same song for multiple instruments. Think about them as an index of the actual song files, which makes it easier to play the same song with different instruments, or even start your own band. If every member of your party equips an instrument that has a respective song file for the band file, you can sync everybody to play together as a band. Band files must be placed in the Sheet Music folder along with the solo parts files. For example, your band file is name Hero.txt, and the solo parts files are HeroPiano.abc, HeroFlute.abc, HeroHarp.abc, HeroDrum.abc and HeroLute.abc. Given they are all inside the Sheet Music folder, your Hero.txt file needs to include only the instruments and the names of the other files for you to play the solo parts (see below). Hero.txt Drum=HeroDrum.abc Flute=HeroFlute.abc Harp=HeroHarp.abc Lute=HeroLute.abc Piano=HeroPiano.abc If your equipped instrument is listed in the band file, you will play the corresponding part. However, if your equipped instrument is not listed in the band file, no music will play even if your character animation shows otherwise. Slash commands There are a few commands you can use to play songs: /playlist – shows all the songs in your Sheet Music file /play – play the song file corresponding to the instrument you have equipped /play – plays the desired song /play sync – prepares a song to play with your party. /playstart – starts the prepared song /play loop – restarts the song after finishing it Now that you already know how to become a bard, how about learning how to hone your musical performances with the available emotes, or even create a stage using the house systems? Category:Guides Category:Music